1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device utilizing a plug and a common jack, and more specifically, to a device and related method for determining when the plug is inserted into or removed from the common jack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional connector devices for stereo audio apparatuses are well known in the art. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a plug 10 according to the prior art. The plug 10 may be used for a variety of applications such as for connecting headphones to a stereo device or for connecting two information-handling devices for allowing the two information-handling devices to exchange data. The plug 10 contains a first conductive surface 12, a second conductive surface 16, and a ground contact 20. The first conductive surface 12 is used as a right channel audio signal contact or as a receive (Rx) signal contact, and the second conductive surface 16 is used as a left channel audio signal contact or as a transmit (Tx) signal contact, depending on the application of the plug 10. The ground contact 20 is used to provide a ground reference to the plug 10. An insulator 14 is used to separate the first conductive surface 12 and the second conductive surface 16, and another insulator 18 is used to separate the second conductive surface 16 and the ground contact 20. As shown in FIG. 1, the first conductive surface 12, the second conductive surface 16, and the ground contact 20 are arranged successively from a tip of the plug 10.
Please refer to FIG. 2 with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 2 is a diagram of a common jack 30 according to the prior art. The common jack 30 is used for receiving the plug 10 and for making electrical contact with the plug 10. The common jack 30 contains first pins 32, second pins 34, and third pins 36 for respectively making electrical contact with the first conductive surface 12, the second conductive surface 16, and the ground contact 20 of the plug 10. With the prior art common jack 30, the third pins 36 detect when the plug 10 is inserted into or removed from the common jack 30 by making contact with the ground contact 20 of the plug 10.
Unfortunately, if the plug 10 is not fully inserted into the common jack 30, the third pins 36 may remain in contact with the second conductive surface 16 or even the first conductive surface 12. This incorrect contact with the third pins 36 may lead the common jack 30 to improperly detect that the plug 10 is properly inserted into the common jack 30. When the plug 10 is being used for audio applications, such as for connecting headphones to a stereo device, the improper insertion of the plug 10 into the common jack 30 is not a major problem. The audio will simply not play correctly, but the problem can still be remedied with little harm done. On the other hand, if the plug 10 is to be connected to the common jack 30 for facilitating a data exchange between two information-handling devices, then data may be potentially lost if data transmission is started without a proper connection between the plug 10 and the common jack 30. Attempts have been made at overcoming this problem through the use of complicated software programs utilized for double-checking if the third pins 36 are actually connected to the ground contact 20. However, these software programs are difficult and expensive to both develop and implement. Therefore, a simple solution is required to properly detect insertion and removal of the plug 10.